


Goddammit Adrien

by ladynoir13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a cinnamon roll, Developing Relationship, F/M, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Post Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Reveal Fic, Secret Identity, he knows, not sure about raiting doing t just incase, she doesnt, some language, they are both dense, trying to figure out how to tell her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: Adrien knew. He knew ladybugs biggest secret. Adrien was also very obvious in his new found crush and it frustrated everyone around him.





	1. Dont be obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a couple chapters. I hope you all like it. The title is an inside joke between me and my friends. Ill try to update at least once a week. Also I own nothing. Sorry its kinda short to ill try to make next chapter longer!

Adrien knew. He knew ladybugs biggest secret. He knew she was Marinette. He knew and he couldn’t have been happier. He knew who his lady was and he liked her. He liked both sides of her. The relief he felt at knowing she was not Chloe was great. Not that he ever really believed it could be he. Okay maybe he did that one time with lady Wi-Fi. But that thought was banished as soon as his lady had teased him for thinking it possible that she could ever be Chloe.

To find out that ladybug was Marinette…man he felt like a complete and utter idiot. He really was a fool for not noticing earlier. Now that he knew it seemed rather obvious to him.

It wasn’t like he purposely tried to find out her identity either. Of course he had desperately wanted to know who she was however only when she was ready to tell him. Secretly he had been hoping she would want to soon, it had been well over a year since they had started fighing crime together. But he respected her and her wishes so he never tried to follow her or guess who she was.

So when he just looked up at Marinette one day and saw ladybug he was surprised to say the least. He had stared at her for at least a good ten minutes going over her and ladybugs similarities. Same blue bell eyes. Same midnight hair in pigtails. Same gorgeous smile. Same sense of justice and helping others. Everything was the same and he couldn’t believe how long it had took him they were one in the same.

Now that he knew he had to figure out how to tell her that he knew. He just had to figure out how to do it without her getting mad or upset at him. He really hoped that neither happened but he couldn’t be too sure with how she reacted around him. Yes she did speak full sentences around him now but there was still that occasional stutter and he wasn’t sure what that was about.

As he was trying to formulate a plan he watched Marinette and Alya from across the school court yard. A grin spread across his face as he watched Marinette really get into whatever she was talking about. She was gesturing widely her face changing expression frequently. Whatever she was talking about it made Alya bend over in laughter. Adrien chuckled watching the two girls enjoy themselves.

He was so into watching Marinette he did notice Nino sit down on the bench next to him. “Dude” Nino groaned. Adrien snapped his head away from the girls to face his best friend. “What” he asked curiously looking over to Nino. Nino had an exasperated look on his face “Stop being so obvious man”. “Being obvious about what” Adrien was confused. “Bro” Nino slapped a hand to his forehead. “I have no clue what you are talking about Nino”. “Goddammit Adrien just tell her you like her!” Nino said exasperatedly throwing up his hands.

Adrien’s mouth popped open and his cheeks turned bright red. “Uh erm I didn’t know I was being that obvious” he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Nino rolled his eyes and at that moment Kim who had been eavesdropping on them chimed in “yea man you’re so obvious! Everyone knows you have the hots for Marinette! “Kim smirked at him. Adrien gulped “Everyone?’

Alix who had been talking to kin before he butted into the boy’s conversation chimed in “Everyone Adrien”. He hadn’t known it had been that obvious. He glanced over at Marinette wondering if it had been obvious to her too. “Well everyone except the dudette herself” Nino quipped. “Yea your both like the two most painfully dense people I’ve ever met and I’ve known Kim my entire life!A alix laughed. “Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Kim yelled punching her in the arm making her laugh more.

He was dense? He didn’t understand how. Adrien was pretty sure he was very aware of things especially since he was chat noir. He had to be aware specifically in a fight against an akuma. “You know exactly what I mean Kim and goddammit agreste just tell her already” Alix said walking away. Kim ran after Alix yelling over his shoulder “yea just do it already Adrien”. Kim caught up to alix and started rambling how he wasn’t dense as she rolled her eyes at him.

After they had left Adrien looked at his best friend and asked him “What if I ask her and she rejects me?” Nino laughed so hard he fell off the bench on to the ground. Adrien glared at him and growled “I’m being serious! What if she rejects me?! What am I supposed to do then? And aren’t you supposed to support me as my best friend?” Ninos laughter subsided and he got back off the ground and sat next to Adrien again. He took his glasses off wiping the tears from his eyes “I do support you bro, just ask her. And if she does reject you….well I really don’t think that will happen so just ask her. Nino stood up at this.

Adrien looked up at him wondering what made him so sure she wouldn’t say no. “Come on man were gonna be late for class. You can worry about this more at lunch time” he started walking to class. Adrien sighed and grabbed his bag. “Okay” he said following him to class where he hoped he wouldn’t be too obvious


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is still obvious and now more of his class members are giving him advice. and some how shipping comes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2! Um so it might be a little crackish I dunno. Also their might be slight hints of other couples in this chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer this time. enjoy and I own nothing!

Adrien was being obvious again. He knew he was. The proof was in the murderous glare alya would send him every time he glanced back at Marinette. Marinette who was blissfully unware of what was going on. He couldn’t help himself he just had to keep looking back to see her and prove to himself she was really there. This did not go unnoticed by alya who was suspicious and nosy by nature.

During break between classes Adrien found himself with his back against his locker and an irritated alya staring him down. “listen here model boy I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at Marinette recently and all I have to say is if your messing with her…..well it won’t be pretty or should I say you won’t be pretty anymore” she said jabbing her finger in his chest with each word.

Adrien stared at her eyes wide franticly shaking his head no “no! No I genuinely like her and would never do that to her!!” he said slightly scared of what the red headed girl could or would do to him if he messed up. He had truly never been this scared before and he faced evil on a daily basis.

Alya grinned “good that’s what I like to hear. Now goddamit Adrien just tell her how you feel okay?” He nodded his head yes “that’s what I’ve been trying to figure out how to do”. That was only half-truth he also had to tell her he knew who she was and then tell her who he was. He wasn’t sure which hard would be the hardest.

Alya grabbed Adrien by the shoulders and said “listen it’s all very simple Adrien you just go right up to her and say Marinette I like you and” suddenly alya was interrupted by a nearby rose “ and then you kiss her! Oh it’d be so romantic!! Don’t you think so Juleka?” rose squealed out happily. Juleka let out a small laugh and nodded her head in agreement amused by her small friend. 

Adrien turned to look at the two girls wondering when they got here and why half of his class was now giving him girl advice.

“Eh I don’t know about that kiss part she might melt…..or it might work” alya said thoughtfully. Rose nodded her head excitedly “yea if you two got together then mine and Juleka’s otp would be canon!”. “Yes it would” Juleka agreed quietly. 

Adrien frowned slightly looking at the three girls in confusion. “oh yea they are totally the whole classes favorite otp well except for ladynoir which is for sure number one otp”. “I am so confused right now” he said frowning. “Otp means one true pairing like you think they are meant to be kinda thing” juleka explained in her quiet voice. “Yup and canon means like it supposed to happen like fate!” Rose exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He stare at them kind of understanding but not really. “It doesn’t matter if you understand or not just make it happen ok?” alya gently squeezed his shoulders trying to encourage him.

Nino walked over a worried look on his face. He joined the group “uh babe what are you doing to my bro? He looks thoroughly confused and slightly scared” he asked furrowing his brow. Alya giggled and let go of Adrien “oh just giving him a lesson in shipping and women” she smiled shrugging her shoulders slightly. “You know the usual stuff” chirped rose. Nino raised an eyebrow “ok then”.

“Yea I’m still not sure about any of what we discussed” Adrien spoke out. “Hey guys! Oh what aren’t you sure about Adrien?” Marinette spoke sneaking up behind Adrien. He jumped slightly turning to look at her “oh hey um Marinette I’m not sure about ships I mean I ship you no I mean I’m sure about you but I’m not sure ugh um about shipping……” he blushed scratching the back of his neck nervously. He was acting like Marinette had when they first became friends and she hadn’t been like that in a while. This was not progress he thought.

“Uh are you okay?” Marinette tilted her head to the side looking at him with amusement in her eyes. “We were trying to explain shipping, otps, and things being canon and Adrien isn’t quiet catching on to it” alya explained. “Oh okay that explains the shipping bit then.” Marinette let a small laugh that definitely made his heart beat ten times faster. 

“Uh yea my man here is still confused the girls didn’t quiet explain it well enough maybe you could? Your pretty well versed in all things shipping right?” Nino said giving alya a knowing glance. “Yeah your great at this Mari give our boy a lesson later!” alya nodded agreeing with Nino a smirk on both of their faces looking right at Adrien. 

Adrien was still bright red as Rose giggled on the other side of him and Juleka smirked. Marinette looked at them all thinking it was all very suspicious and strange. But if meant time with Adrien she was willing to do it. 

“Okay ill help you understand shipping Adrien” she said a small amused grin on her face. Adrien was relived she was buying this shipping crap because he didn’t want her to find out what they really had been discussing before it came to shipping. “t-thanks Mari” Adrien stuttered out. “No problem so….how about today after school are you free” she asked him knowing fully he was free she had his schedule memorized. 

“Yea I’m free to be shipped with you I mean to learn shipping with you!” he blunder in reply. She smiled at him “okay see you later then!” she waved good bye to them heading to class. “You coming alya?” she shouted over her shoulder. “Yea give me a minute” alya answered. Adrien watched Marinette going almost in a daze.

Adrien looked at the rest of them “what have you gotten me into?” Alya laughed “come on this is the shot you were looking for! Don’t worry it’ll go well. See ya guys later” she rushed after Marinette catching up to her. They both walked back to class alya going on about ladybug while Marinette just smirked listening if only alya really knew.

“She’s right it’ll be a good chance to tell her and learn more about her” Juleka said in her quiet voice. “EXACTLY” Rose squealed in agreement. Nino threw an arm around Adrien’s shoulders “dude their right! Its perfect time to tell her and get a lone time with her if you know what I mean” he grinned and wiggled an eye brow. Adrien shook his head at Nino’s antics. “Yea you guys are right. Let’s go back to class though the bells gonna ring”.

They all turned to head to class when they heard a blood curdling scream. One they all knew. And it belonged to a certain daddy’s girl who like to start trouble. Chloe and when Chloe screamed like that it meant one thing. She had upset someone enough to turn them into an akuma.

“Oh shit I better find alya and keep her away” Nino mumbled running away quickly running to find his report girlfriend who was sure to come running to the danger to get the big scoop. “You two better go hide I’m going to go c heck on Chloe” Adrien told the two girls. Juleka grabbed Rose’s hand “come on Rose lets go” they both ran off Rose blushing slightly.

Adrien ran to where he heard the scream. And his suspicions of an akuma had been right. In front of Chloe stood a girl in a purple long flowing dress, her arms where lined with bracelets, her neck was weighed down with necklaces. And she had a matching hair bow that nearly over took her head. “CHLOE BOURGEOIS I AM THE ACCESSORIZER AND YOU WILL PAY FOR CALLING ME TACKY!! I WILL DESTROY EVERY PIECE OF JEWLRY YOU OWN!!” the accessorizer screamed at Chloe.

“Don’t you dare touch my expensive things you filthy girl! You are too tacky to be touching anything I own” Chloe yelled right back at the accessorizer. This made the accessorizer even madder. Adrien sighed “goddamit Chloe” he mumbled under his breath running to find a place to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go chapter 2 is done! Ill try to have chapter 3 up next week! And of course Chloe had to get someone akumatized right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post I had some personal issues come up. Anyways here's chapter 3! Enjoy it! I own nothing.

Adrien ran to the nearest closet he could find to transform in. as soon as the door closed he let plagg out of his shirt. “I’m tired why so early I expect lots of camembert afterwards” plagg grumbled floating out in front of Adrien. “Yea yea now come on. Plagg claws out” Adrien was enveloped in a green light instantly turning into chat noir.

Chat barreled out of the closet and down the hall. Rushing to the courtyard where the akuma was descending upon Chloe. “Meouch! That look is not bowtiful at all!” he said grinning at the accessorizer. This made her mad and distracted her from Chloe who actually had enough sense to run away. 

“CHAT NOIR GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!!” she yelled charging at him. He dodged her rolling out of the way. “Kitty bad puns never get the akuma to do what you want” ladybug landed next to chat a small grin on her face.  
He gulped “well uh um I pun to be punny?” he shrugged his shoulders a nervous smile on his face. She tilted her head slightly amused “ok then kitty”. “I think the akuma is in her hair bow!!” he yelled unessraily loud. Ladybugs eyes widened her face full of concern “are you ok chat?” “Yes your fine I mean I’m fine uh let’s take down this akuma!” he stuttered out. 

“STOP FLIRITING AND GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!!!!” the accessorizer charged towards them again. She started flinging long strands of beads at them trying to tie them up. They both weaved and bobbed avoiding her. 

“Chat can you distract her and I’ll try to get her hair bow” ladybug asked him. “Yea sure ma-mylady!” he caught himself before he let the cat out of the bag. “Hey accessorizer! You’ll never cat-ch me “he taunted her jumping up to the second level of the courtyard balancing on the railing. This got her attention to focus on him. She screamed and flung one of the long strands at him. Unfortunately he was not quick enough and it wrapped around him tightly knocking him from the second story to the ground where he fell hard. Ladybug watched in horror as her partner fell.

“Bugaboo please hurry up” he mumbled looking up at the accessorizer getting closer. Ladybug hurriedly called out for her lucky charm. Into her hands fell a bow and arrow. “How am I going to use this?” she mumbled. She looked around and realized she could shoot the girls hair bow off her. She took her aim and whispered “please be lucky”. She let the arrow go catching the girl’s hair bow and pinning it to the wall. 

She quickly ran over pulling the hair bow off the wall ripping it in half. Quickly she purified the akuma “bye bye little butterfly” she smiled happily watching the butterfly fly away. Then she threw up her lucky charm yelling “miraculous ladybug” a swarm of ladybugs flew around fixing everything.

The beads that had chat tied up disappeared and he groaned laying on the ground. That fall had been a hard one. Ladybug rushed over “chat are you ok?” she asked worried. “Aw if my lady worried about her kitty” he grinned. He sat up wincing knowing he would have a bruise later. “Chat be serious! I’m really worried about you, you fell from the second floor!” she chided him. 

“Don’t worry bugginette it takes a lot for this cat to be out of the game” he gave her a genuine smile. She sighed “okay just try to be more careful”.  
“I can try but I’m not making any purromises”. She groans “chat……I’m glad you’re ok and making stupid puns again. I’ll see you later chaton” ladybug smiled at him pulling out her yoyo swinging off to transform somewhere.

Chat dreamily watched her go. Slowly he limped to the closet so he could transform back. He got back to the closet holding on to his ribs, the fall had been a bit worse than he thought. He transformed and muttered to himself “goddammit Adrien be more careful can have my lady worrying”. Plagg zipped out in front of him “ your incredibly stupid getting yourself hurt all the time” he told him bonking him on the head and slightly tugging his hair. “Ouch plagg stop!” Adrien swatted him away.

“Don’t swat at me! I demand camembert immediately for compensation for my distress” he whined. “Fine I’ll get you three whole wheels just come one we have to get back to class” Adrien promised. Plagg flew into his shirt pocket to hide.

Adrien slowly walked back to class trying not to let his pain show. Luckily he was not the only one late as everyone was getting back to class just now. He saw his lady had gotten back before him and he blushed smiling at her. Marinette smiled back at him as he got back to his seat.

As he sat he held in a groan holding on to his ribs. Nino looked at him concerned “dude are you ok?” “Did you get hurt during the akuma attack” alya asked him leaning forward in her seat to look at him. He glanced between the two of them gritting his teeth “I’m fine don’t worry guys it takes a lot to put me out of the game” he grinned at them. 

Adrien heard a little gasp from behind him. Turning to look at Marinette he saw her looking at him in astonishment. The dots connecting in her head her face immediately going to angry glaring at him. Oh shit oh shit she knows it’s me and she’s not happy he thought to himself. He swallowed hard knowing he was in for it from his lady for lying saying he wasn’t hurt and he really was.

 

“Adrien you should really tell people when you’re hurt” Marinette told him smiling at him a calm anger to her voice. Damn was he really in for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its going a little more different then I had planned. I hadn't planned for her to fin out yet but this what came to me naturally. I'll be working on the next chapter hopefully it'll be up soon. I'm also working on something else hopefully you will all like. I'll see you all next time *waves*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! As always I own nothing

 

 

She was mad. She was very mad and it was probably because of him. For the rest of the day he could feel Marinette radiating anger…..at him. He could feel her eyes staring lasers in to the back of his head. He knew as soon as the last bell rang that day he was in deep shit and he was scared for his life. Although he knew his lady would never really hurt him. He just didn’t want to feel her unchecked rage.

 

Marinette’s rage was a force to be reckoned with. He had seen her get angry in both sides. Adrien had seen that wrath rain down on others never wanting to experience that rage. But here he was waiting for it and he knew it was going to be a doozy as he’d never seen her this angry before.

 

The only plus side to all of this was he was pretty sure she had figured out he was chat noir. This made one part of his plan of telling her slightly easier. However that had been the easiest thing he was going to tell her. He did figure her finding out might actually make telling the rest slightly easier. But only slightly as she seemed ready to kill him.

 

As it go closer to the end of the day Adrien mentally started preparing his will. He’d leave his ladybug collection to Alya and Nino would get his cd collection and stereo system. Just as he was figuring out what he’d leave his lady after she killed him the last bell for the day rang.

 

That’s when all of the sudden he felt a gentle pull on his wrist “let’s go” Marinette said pulling him along slowly knowing he was still hurting. She muttered a quick “goodbye” to the others and Adrien waved to them ready to meet his fate whatever it maybe. “He’s dead isn’t he” Nino asked. “Yup” Alya replied.

 

Adrien tried to keep up Marinette as she was walking. He could hear her muttering under her breath not sure what she was saying just knowing he certainly heard her say stupid chat at one point. “Uh um Marinette?” he started to talk but Marinette interrupted him “NO talking right now I’m to upset” she told him not looking into his eyes. Oh shit he thought he was in for it.

Marinette had slowed their pace realizing she shouldn’t be going so fast with Adrien hurt. Finally they reached the bakery. As they walked in they saw her mom “hello Marinette and oh Adrien too!” she said grinning. Marinette blushed slightly “hello maman we’ve got home work to do so were gonna go upstairs and do it”. Adrien smiled and waved “hello Mrs. Cheng”. Sabine smiled at him “ok you two go study and Adrien dear you can call me Sabine”. “Ok maman see you later” Marinette said rushing Adrien upstairs to the apartment.

 

Finally they reached the top of the stairs her room Marinette let the trap door shut behind her turning to look at him. Her angry face had returned. He looked away from her standing there awkwardly “uh Marinette I….” he scratch the back of his neck nervously. “Shirt off” she demanded. He looked at her shocked did she really say that? “What?” “I said shirt off….I want to see the damage” she said softer this time.

 

“Um ok” he nodded. Slowly he took his shirt off as it was somewhat painful still. As he lifted his shirt she could see the purple bruise blooming across his chest. But that wasn’t the only thing she saw. He had countless scars and older bruises that he usually could hide with makeup if need be.

 

Marinette gasped covering her mouth with both hands. She couldn’t believe how many he had and how often he really got hurt. “Adrien….how often do you get hurt?” he shrugged his shoulders wincing “it’s not a big deal I’m fine really”. Marinette glared at him “goddammit Adrien that’s not what I’m asking you.”

 

“Heh it doesn’t happen…a lot” he lied with a little smile looking away from her. Adrien really didn’t mind when it happened if it meant protecting his lady, if meant protecting her. He glanced back at Marinette seeing her hands balled up in fists slightly shaking and he face was upset crying…..wait why was she crying?!

 

Adrien took a step closer to her worried “Marinette what’s wrong?? Don’t cry!” he gently touches one her balled up fists. “Why….why are you so… so reckless!!” she yelled at him while one tear slowly fell down her cheek. “w-what do you mean I I’m not reckless at all! I have no clue what you are talking about” he let out a nervous laugh. “Don’t lie to me Adrien!” she pulled her hand away from him turning away from him “cut the crap I know your chat noir. I also know how reckless and careless you can be trying to protect ladybug. I see it all the time” she muttered.

 

Adrien gulped he knew he could be reckless but he didn’t know it would upset her this much. He just did that stuff on instinct. “It’s not reckless I do it to protect her! She’s more important than me!” he told her honestly. She whipped back around “don’t say that you’re important too! Without you there would be no ladybug!”. “No ladybug purifies the akuma so you’re more important…..” he realized his mistake after he had said it.

 

Marinette’s eyes went wide “ you know?” “yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo i hadn't originally planned for it to happen this way but this is what happened naturally. I'm thinking this might be 2-3 more chapters after i figure out where I'm going to take it. Also if you haven't read it yet i have a new story up called Chaos et Création its just the prologue now but it will be a couple chapters so please go check it out! ill see you all later *waves*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys heres the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long I lost someone I was close to last week so I was kind of depressed. But I was able to get this done and I hope you enjoy it. While I was writing this I was actually listening to lady gagas song the cure if you want something to listen to while reading this! as always I own nothing.

 

Marinette stood there eyes still wide unblinking. He knew. How did he find out and how long had he known. “h-how how long” she asked stammering. Shit this was not how he imagined this going. He thought it would be romantic and shed blush and be hap- holy shit she knew about him too!

“You’re asking me that but how long have you known” he demanded of her. “Um I didn’t really know I had my suspicions for a while but just today I knew it was you because you got hurt. However that’s not the point Adrien! I asked you first!” Marinette let out a huff slightly agitated with him.

 

Adrien heaved a sigh “about a week”. “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird? Both as Adrien and Chat?” she questioned him her eyebrow going up slightly. “heh yea I guess” he replied feeling awkward’ Marinette rolled her eyes and groaned walking towards her desk. ”you should have just told me” she muttered rummaging through her desk drawer finally pulling out a fist aid kit. “And you should tell me when you’re hurt! I can help you!”

 

Marinette started walking back to him kit in hand. “I’m usually ok after I can take….wait why do you have all of this?” he said looking at the kit. It went beyond what a basic first aid kit should entail. Why did she need all of this? He tried looking her in the eye but she looked away muttering “sometimes I get hurt too ok?” “What the hell!!!! You can’t lecture me about not telling you when you never tell me! Don’t be such a hypocrite Marinette!” he grit out annoyed at her.

 

She stomped her foot on the ground “ I don’t get hurt like you obviously do “ she gestured to his bruise and old scars. “ you obviously get hurt much worse than I ever do if you have scars still Adrien!!” she was fuming at this point.

 

“Like I said Marinette it’s my job to take the hits for you so you can defeat the akuma and save the day” “no! NO! No we work together! Were a team we both save the day! And I hate when you put yourself in danger to “save me” what would you do if you got seriously hurt Adrien! I can’t do this without you were a team I need you I need you to be there! I wish you would just think about things a little more before rushing in!!” her eyes had started to water again looking distraught.

 

“I do think about it! I think about it all the time! I think about weather I can deflect it or if taking it for you is the only option and a lot of times it is! You’re the one who can cleanse the akuma not me so I have to protect you! I will always take the hit no matter what especially if it means saving you” Adrien was breathing heavily after his outburst.

 

Marinette tears started to freely flow from her eyes “stupid kitty” she mumbled. Marinette threw her arms around him trying to be careful as she could not to hurt him more. Adrien wrapped his arms around her wincing slightly from the slight pain he felt.“Listen bugaboo us yelling at each other isn’t going to fix any of this” he said softly.

 

Gently he rested his chin on the top of her head. She sniffle her grip on getting slightly tighter “your right….ok how about from now on we tell each other if we get hurt no matter what. Deal?” “Sounds good to me bugaboo” he said with a small smile on his face.

 

Marinette pulled away from slightly looking up at him “ you also have to promise to be more careful and try not to take as many hits for me” she said her face giving him a stern look.“Heh I can try…but in the heat of things sometimes it’s the best choice I can make” he gave her a grin. Marinette glared at him sending dangerous waves of anger at him. “Ok ok don’t look at me like that! I promise to TRY to not take as many hits for you getting hurt” he said trying to placate her.

 

“I guess that’s as good as I’m going to get from you then” she rummaged through first aid kit “now let me try to fix you up some” she pulled out a roll of bandages. “Sure thing bugaboo anything for you” he said with his trademark chat grin on his face. Marinette rolled her eyes but still let out a small chuckle as she started to wrap his ribs.

 

Her fingers kept gently brushing against Adrien’s skin making his skin tingle every time she touched him. He bit his lip to keep from making any sounds so she wouldn’t notice the blush on his cheeks. She happened to glance up at him “Adrien are you ok? I’m not hurting you am I?” she asked concern on her face.

 

“Uh um I’m fine totally fine!” he squeaked out. She gave him a confused look “ok then”. She continued wrapping him up. She was getting to the top of his chest when she realized he was semi naked in her and she started to turn bright red. “Done” she said quietly looking away from him grabbing the kit and putting it back.

 

“Thanks Mari!” he said pulling his shirt on carefully. Marinette turned around smiling shyly at him. So cute he thought a dumb love struck look coming on to his face. “No problem Adrien ill fix you any time” her cheeks stained a lovely pink. Oh god she’s going to be the death of me but now’s the perfect time to tell her he thought cheerfully “um Marinette”. “Yes” she answered him.

 

This was it he was going to tell her he opened his mouth to tell her when his phone went off. Adrien sighed pulling out his phone. It was a text from Natalie saying he needed to come home immediately for dinner. “I’m sorry Marinette I gotta go home for dinner. Um can we talk more tomorrow?” he asked her. “Yea sure Adrien! Tomorrow at lunch?” she beamed at him her smile huge. He melted just looking at it.

 

“Yes tomorrow at lunch would be great” he smiled grabbing his bag “see you tomorrow Marinette” he opened her tap door descending the stairs leaving her room. Marinette sighed flopping down on her chaise “that got my hopes up” she muttered to herself.

 

Neither of them could wait from lunch tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I hope you guys enjoyed that! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm getting ready to go to a convention so it might take a while. Also I'm going to update my other story Chaos et Creation today too so if you wanna go give it a look. Ill see you guys next time *waves*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter enjoy!

 

Adrien ran up the front steps of the school early the next day. He was extremely anxious for it to be lunch time so he could tell Marinette. His excitement was bursting out and he was having trouble keeping it in. when he reached the top of the steps he saw Mylène and Ivan the former waving him over eagerly.

 

He walked over to both of them. “Hey guys what’s up?” Adrien said flashing his super model smile. “Congratulations Adrien!!!!” Mylène squealed. Ivan just smiled nodding his head in agreement. Adrien quirked an eyebrow up in confusion “um thanks…..but I have no idea why you are congratulating me”. “Don’t be silly Adrien! Alya and Nino told us this morning that you told Marinette you like her! We’re all very excite for you to be couple!” she giggled. Ivan nodded again “congrats”.

 

Adrien’s face drained of blood turning pale. How could those two do that he hadn’t told them he had said anything. Damn those two and their jumping to conclusions. “Um Adrien are you ok?” Mylène asked a worried look on her and Ivan’s face. “I I didn’t tell her….yet….im supposed to do that today” he stammered. “Oh…..OH Adrien hurry the whole class knows! They think you told her and someone will say something if you don’t tell them not too!” she said hurriedly but Adrien had already taken off running down the hall to class.

 

Adrien skidded to a halt in front of the classroom door grabbing the handle and yanking it open. He rushed inside yelling out “NO ONE SAY ANYTHING TO MARINETTE I HAVENT TOLD HER YET” he bent over breathing heavily. Everyone was staring at him surprised at his outburst. “Goddammit Adrien why don’t you just tell her already put us all out of our misery” everyone turned to look at Chloe. She was examining her nails nonchalantly then looked up at everyone “what?” she said. Everyone kept staring at her quietly jaws dropped.

 

“ look he’s my friend and if he likes her I’m not going to stop him from being with her” she huffed at this “ I’m not as mean as you all seem to think I am….we’ve all grown up some and so have I” Chloe looked away from everyone pretending to check her nails out again. “Thanks chlo I appreciate it” Adrien said with a small smile. Chloe nodded her head “just tell her already Adrien ok”. “I am …..At lunch so that’s why you all cannot tell Marinette anything!” he said looking back at the rest of the class.

 

Everyone nodded their head yes, rose being slightly disappointed she couldn’t say anything yet as she was super excited for them to become a couple. Adrien sighed in relief one problem fixed he went to his seat and sat down. He turned to glare at Nino and Alya “thanks guys for not confirming with me that I actually told her”. “Well in our defense you were supposed to tell her! What happened lover boy lose you confidence or something?” Alya grilled him. “yea dude what happened I thought you where ready to tell her?” Nino asked him.

Adrien let his head slam onto the desk “I was I mean I tried but then things happened and I ugh I got told to come home before I could tell her” he groaned. “That’s rough man” Nino said patting his shoulder. “Adrien you better say something soon or I will tell her” Alya said. Adrien whipped around to face her “I am at lunch! So don’t tell her!” he demanded.

 

“Don’t tell who what?” The three friends turned to see said girl standing there smiling at them. “Uh um….” Adrien couldn’t think of anything to say. “To not tell Natalie that he’s been eating sweets and that’s why he put a pound on” Alya said smiling leaning her cheek against the palm of her hand. Marinette giggled “oh I’m sure no one would tell her Adrien” she walked past him to her seat still giggling. Adrien glanced at alya giving her a thank you look and she sent one back that said you owe me one.

 

Adrien tried to be patient waiting for lunch but the morning seemed to keep dragging on. He tapped his fingers impatiently waiting for the last five minutes of class to go by. “Dude! Chill you finger tapping is annoying the hell out of me” Nino hissed at him. “Heh sorry” Adrien stopped tapping his fingers and whispered so the girls behind them couldn’t hear them “I’m just nervous…..” “Don’t worry bro I’m sure everything will go well” Nino grinned at him reassuring him some.

 

That’s when a scream was heard. Please not now please not now Adrien thought to himself but when he heard another scream and a yell of “akuma” he knew he would have to wait a little longer. He heard Marinette jump up “uh I have to use the bathroom!!” she yelled out awkwardly running out of the classroom glancing at him. Adrien gave her a little nod jumping up as well “me too!” and ran after her. The teacher was yelling at them to come back but they were already too far to hear her.

 

They both had managed to get to an empty classroom and change. “Ready to go bugaboo” he purred at her. Ladybug smirked at him “yes silly kitty”. Chat went to jump out of the window but ladybug stopped him putting a hand on his chest “ wait……remember our deal ok?” she gave him a pleading look to please do what she asked for once. He nodded his head “of course my lady I will try not to get hurt” he smiled at her. She bit her lip then nodded her head jumping out the window using her yoyo to swing from roof to roof. Chat followed close behind running along the roof tops.

 

Finally they found akuma. It was a small child who looked like an American cowboy and had a pistol….. A working pistol. “MY MOM WONT LET ME WATCH COWBOY MOVIES SO IM GOING TO BECOME A COWBOY!!!!” he screamed shooting at whatever he could. “Holy cowboy look at his gun!” chat said grinning. Ladybug groaned “ don’t start. Lets try to find the akuma”.

 

Both got closer to the child. “LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR I AM SHARP SHOOTER AND YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS” Sharp shooter started firing off his gun at them. Chat jumped out of the way “whoa kid watch where you point those things you could put an eye out!” “You’re not going to get our miraculous!” ladybug said avoiding the bullets.

 

She looked over sharp shooter and noticed a toy gun holstered at his waist. “chat I found it! It’s the toy gun at his waist!” she yelled to him “gottcha love bug! I’ll try grabbing it I’m the closest to him!” chat ran up to him “your wrangling days are about to be over!” chat grabbed his baton using it to knock sharp shooters gun out of his hand. “URRRGH YOU STUPID CAT” he screamed. That’s when he pulled out another pistol he had hidden. Sharp shooter grinned and shot at chat before he could react.

 

Chat fell to the ground with a loud thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god what the hell have I done....... I literally hate myself right now so I'm sure you do too. anyways next chapet should be coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter enjoy!

“CHAT!” ladybug screamed. “DON’T YOU KNOW DUMB CAT COWBOYS ALWAYS WIN” Sharp shooter cackled. Chat lay on the ground motionless. Oh god oh god he’s dead he’s dead! She thought fear consuming her mind. Then without thinking ladybug recklessly charged sharp shooter knocking him to the ground. She ripped the toy gun off his belt slamming it on the ground breaking it into a million pieces. The akuma flew out ladybug quickly grabbed her yoyo purifying it the fastest she’s ever done it. 

Sparing the now normal child a glance to make sure he was ok she ran over to chat who still hadn’t moved. Ladybug fell to her knees beside him “Chat oh god please be ok” she cried. Looking to his chest to assess the damage she noticed no blood or any wound to her surprise. “What the….” She muttered. Then she heard a moan. Chat finally moved. Sitting up he put his hand to his chest rubbing the spot he was hit “Fuck that really hurt”.

Ladybug stared at him wide eyed in shock. Chat looked around him finding the bullet that had hit him he picked it up. “Huh it’s wood” he said examining it. “It’s wood?” she said in disbelief. “Yup” he said popping the p like it wasn’t a big deal. Like she hadn’t thought she just lost him. Like he hadn’t almost died. 

Ladybug started whacking Chat’s arm “Stupid cat! Stupid stupid cat! I was so afraid! I thought you got really hurt or possibly died” she said tears streaming down her angry face. “Hey! Hey! Stop it my lady! It may have been wood but it still packed a punch and hurt!” he said in defense. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist looking into her face. The tears she had been letting flow where slowing down. “Hey I’m alright ok? That’s all that matters right?” he gave her a small smile. “I suppose your right” she said in soft agreement.

“Also looks like I’m not the only reckless one when it comes to their partner” the smile on his face grew larger. “s-shut up I thought you were dying” ladybug pouted a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. She knew what she had done had been stupid but at that moment she just reacted which kind of helped her see from his perspective. 

“Aww bugaboo don’t pout. I’m honored you would do something like that for lil ole me!” she glared at him. He chuckled she looked so adorable. Ladybug huffed looking away from Chat balling her fist up in her lap. He looked at her affectionately “you’re beautiful you know that right?” “Be quiet” she muttered her blush getting worse still not looking at him. Chat chuckled “Let me look at you please?” “No…. I don’t wanna” she whispered.

Chat reached up a hand going to each side of her face turning her head to look at him. She puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment looking at him. His smile grew bigger “Ah there’s that cute face, of the most beautiful, kindest, most caring, smartest, puffy cheeked girl I know” he said adoringly. Her face turned fire engine red at his words. 

This is it I should tell her now he thought “I like you” he confessed. “I know I like you to your my best friend” she replied obliviously. “No…no I mean I like you….a lot” he brought his face closer to hers resting his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes unblinking “both sides of you. I’m in love with all of you” he whispered softly. She looked back into his eyes hers wide with amazement. Her eyes where beautiful and he could see his whole world in them. “Really?” she asked not quite sure she was hearing him right.

“Really” he said smiling at her. Ladybug quickly closed the gap between them. Her lips smashing into his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Chat quickly returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. 

“Holy shit…..” both superheroes quickly turned their heads to see Alya phone out recording them an elated look on her face. And next to them an equally shocked Nino who’s jaw was hanging open. “Oh my god can you guys do an exclusive for me! Have you two been dating?? Do you date in your civilian lives oh my god do you know each other outside of the suites!?!?” Alya squealed bombarding them with questions. 

Ladybug was speechless she didn’t know what to say she just turned bright red again. “Oh I think you broke my girlfriend” Chat said looking at his speechless lady. Alya let out another squeal at this. He picked her up bridal style turning to Alya “ I promise next time we’ll give you answers but right now I have to go take care of my bugaboo” he cracked a grin at the two saluting them and whipping out his baton using it to propel them away from their best friends.

“Damn!” Alya said. “Well what else did you expect we just intruded on a very private moment and you bombard them with questions” Nino said exasperated. “Shut up” she said yanking his cap down over his face. “Hey” he yelled at her. She started walking back into school slightly upset but at least she got a good scoop she couldn’t wait to show it to Marinette. Nino ran after her yelling at her.

Chat landed on a nearby roof setting Ladybug down gently. “You ok love bug?” he asked kissing the tip of her nose. She blushed slightly at this. “Yea I’m fine…..wanna go get some lunch kitty” she asked smiling at him. “Heck yea bugaboo! Your parents can cook!” he said excitedly. She giggled at him while she pulled out her yoyo “come on race you there!” she yelled swinging off the roof. “Oh it’s on buginette!” he yelled out jumping to the next roof running alongside her.

Sometime after they had ate lunch they found their way up to Marinette’s room and promptly fell asleep on her chaise missing the rest of the school day. This is when Alya burst through her trap door “oh my god girl you will never…..WHAT THE HELL” Alya woke both sleeping teens. Both smiled at her sheepishly. “Holy shit are you two dating!?” she squealed out. “Yes” Adrien said with a smile looking at a blushing Marinette.  
“This is great! Two in one day…..” Alya stopped and looked at them suspiciously. Oh crap they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could never seriously kill off that precious jelly bean just so you all know. also I thought this was going to be the last chapter but apparently its not! I'm thinking at least one more chapter maybe 2 to tie this all up in a neat little bow! I guess we will just have to see where this takes me! oh I would like to thank you all for reading, commenting and giving me kudos! I really never thought people would really like this but I guess I did ok then. thanks again see you next time *waves*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter! I had been planning on this to be the last well my brain took me in a different direction! I hope you enjoy!

Marinette and Adrien sat on her chaise not looking at each other or Alya. Alya on the other hand was staring both teens down hard. “You two aren’t telling me somethings” she said looking back and forth between them. “What??? No we aren’t” Adrien said giving her one of his model perfect smiles. “Heheh us hiding something from you Alya never!” Marinette said with a nervous giggle.

 

Alya narrowed her eyes at them. “Ok then why don’t you tell me how you got together?” she said plopping herself down between the two. “Um well…..we were hiding!” Marinette blurted out. “Yes hiding from the akuma!” Adrien nodded his head in agreement. “And we hid in the same spot and started talking”. “And that’s when we both realized we liked each other” Adrien glance towards Marinette hoping that Alya would buy this story of theirs.

 

“Really? That’s funny cuz I swore both of you ran out to the bathroom when the akuma attack happened” Alya looked back and forth at them. “Well at first but then we went to hide somewhere else” Marinette said a strained grin on her face.Alya gave her a look that said she wasn’t buying any of this. “Ok I’ll let it go for now” a big smirk appeared on her face “but did you know that Ladybug and Chat Noir got together today too what a coincidence!” “Ahaha oh really that’s great great for them I mean Ladybug and Chat Noir together ha-ha!” Marinette babbled on.

 

Adrien had to keep his hand from hitting his face. His lovely beautify girlfriend and partner was going to give them away to ladybugs biggest fan. He had to intervene “oh wow Alya that’s great! You should try to get an interview with them for the ladyblog!” he gave her the model smile. “Oh don’t worry I will!” she smiled at them innocently “so when will you two be available to give me that interview?” Marinette let out an eep “Alya what makes you think that were them!?”

 

Alya turned back to Marinette “give it up I know you and lover boy are Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’ve figured for a while but the stunt you two pulled today gave me all the proof I needed”. Adrien gulped not sure whether they should just tell her or not. “I mean what proof do you have?” Adrien asked. Alya poked Adrien where he had been hit earlier. “Ow what the hell Alya!” Adrien said gently rubbing the spot. “Alya! Why would you do that to him!” Marinette exclaimed looking over at him worried.

 

“Because I knew it would hurt since that’s where he got hit today” she said a big grin on her face. “Jesus couldn’t you have thought of anything else it still hurts” he frowned at her. “Yea you could have made it worse” Marinette said scolding her. “Well I just proved my point! You two are Ladybug and Chat Noir!” she said throwing her arms up in the air. Adrien and Marinette both let out a sigh of resignation. “I guess we should…..” Adrien said. “Yea” Marinette replies. They both stood up. “Alya what we are going to show you cannot leave this room” Marinette said looking Alya straight in the eyes. “Yes you cannot put this on the ladyblog or we and you could get in serious trouble” Adrien added.

 

“Never! I promise I won’t tell a soul!” she vowed making a crossing motion over heart “cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye” she gave a wink to both of them. Marinette giggled at this “okay chaton lets show her”. “Alright my lady” Adrien nodded his head.

 

“Tikki spots on!” Marinette yelled and was engulfed in a pink light.

 

“Plagg claws out” Adrien yelled out and was engulfed in a green light.

 

Alya closed her eyes at the brightness of both lights. “You can open your eyes now Alya” she heard Marinette say. Alya slowly opened her eyes to see Ladybug and Chat Noir before her and she let out a deafening squeal. “Shhhh” Ladybug said quickly covering her mouth “don’t make such loud noises my parents will come up”.

 

Chat chuckled at the sight of the two girls “bugaboo give her a break she just found out her best friend is her actual hero”. Alya nodded her head in agreement pure happiness radiating from her. Ladybug sighed then smiled “just be a little quieter ok?” she removed her hands from Alya’s mouth. “Yes ma’am!” she said excitedly.

 

That’s when the 3 of them heard footsteps coming up the stairs “ yo Alya I can’t believe you left me at school like that!” Nino could be heard yelling up the stairs “especially since the other two left us so I was alone! Luckily I came here first And Marinette’s mom told me all three of you were” the trap door flung open with Nino coming up behind it “up….here….” Nino stared at Alya, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

“Well shit, guess the cats out of the bag” Chat said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit that wasn't supposed to happen..... I really don't know where this is going next. Ill just let my brain take me wherever it feels like this should go. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading even tho I have no clue what I'm doing ! see you next time *waves*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! also I will be adding to my other story a price worth paying soon. and hopefully updating this next week. Its a lil hard to do when I have a full time job that makes me work every other weekend but I will try to keep it up dated and not keeping any one waiting even if its just one person who likes this :)


End file.
